Ash Pan
Julian14bernardino's movie spoof of Walt Disney's "Peter Pan". It will arrive on YouTube in the near future. Cast: *Peter Pan - Ash Ketchum (Pokémon) *Wendy Darling - June *John Darling - Milo (Chuck Jones's The Phantom Tollbooth) *Michael Darling - Max (Pokémon) *Tinker Bell - Thumbelina (Thumbelina (1994)) *Captain Hook - King Leonidas (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Mr. Smee - Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey (Rayman 2: The Great Escape) *Tick-Tock the Crocodile - Rex (Toy Story) *The Lost Boys - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH), , Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh), *Princess Tiger Lily - *The Indian Chief - *Nana - Blue (from Blue's Clues) *Mary Darling - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) *George Darling - Mario (Super Mario Bros.) *Hook's Pirates - , Klunk and Zilly (Dick Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines), Hooded Claw and his Two Brothers(The Perils of Penelope Pitstop), Dr. Neo Cortex and Dr. Nitrus Brio (Crash Bandicoot series), and The Robot-Pirates (Rayman 2: The Great Escape) *Singing Pirate with accordion - Tantor (Tarzan) *Seagull - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Hippopotamus - Numbuh Two as a Hippopotamus (Codename: Kids Next Door, Operation: GRADUATES) *Ape Family - Spyro, Sparx, and Cynder (Spyro the Dragon series) *Rhinoceros - Knaarens (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) *Bear - Fisherman Bear (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Surprise Animal - Wampa (Star Wars) *Indians - Teensies (Rayman 2: The Great Escape) *Red-Haired Mermaid - Sally Acorn (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Black-Haired Mermaid - Wanda (The Magic School Bus) *Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Phoebe (The Magic School Bus) * May (Pokémon) *Other Red-Haired Mermaid - *Other Black-Haired Mermaid - Amy Rose (Sonic X) *Other Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Jeri Katou (Digimon) *Pirate with hot water kettle - Horton the Elephant (Horton Hears A Who) *Indian Chief's Wife - Jessie (Pokémon) *Brave and Squaw - Blu and Jewel (Rio) *Brave's Mother In-Law - Lady Tremaine (Cinderella) *Mr. Starkey - Gargamel (The Smurfs) Scene Index: #Ash Pan part 1 - Opening Titles ("The Second Star to the Right") #Ash Pan part 2 - Meet the Nintendo Family #Ash Pan part 3 - Bedtime/The Shadow #Ash Pan part 4 - Ash Ketchum Chases His Shadow/May and Ash Ketchum Meet #Ash Pan part 5 - Milo and Max Meet Ash Ketchum/Thumbelina in a Sulky Mood #Ash Pan part 6 - Ash Ketchum Teaches the Children to Fly ("You Can Fly") #Ash Pan part 7 - Meet King Leonidas and the Villains/Razorbeard's Lackey vs. Rex #Ash Pan part 8 - King Leonidas Attacks Ash Ketchum and the Nintendo Children #Ash Pan part 9 - Meet the Lost Mammals/Thumbelina Tries to Kill May #Ash Pan part 10 - "Following the Leader"/Captured by the Teensies #Ash Pan part 11 - Ash Ketchum and May Meet the Mermaids/King Leonidas Kidnaps Misty #Ash Pan part 12 - Ash Ketchum Tricks King Leonidas/Saving Misty #Ash Pan part 13 - King Leonidas's New Plan #Ash Pan part 14 - "What Makes the Red Man Red"/Fairynapped #Ash Pan part 15 - Thumbelina Helps King Leonidas #Ash Pan part 16 - Big Chief Ash Ketchum/I Had A Mother Once #Ash Pan part 17 - "Your Mother and Mine"/Kidnapped by King Leonidas #Ash Pan part 18 - "The Elegant King Leonidas"/A Bomb! #Ash Pan part 19 - Ash Ketchum Cares About Thumbelina #Ash Pan part 20 - Ash Ketchum vs. King Leonidas/King Leonidas the Lionfish #Ash Pan part 21 - Home Again #Ash Pan part 22 - End Credits Gallery: 1916925-ash ketchum hoenn outfit.png|Ash Ketchum as Peter Pan June.jpg|June as Wendy Darling Animated Butch Patrick The Phantom Tollbooth 1970-500x373.jpg|Milo as John Darling 150px-MaxAG.png|Max Maple as Michael Darling 657008 1299442996663 full.jpg|Thumbelina as Tinkerbell Char 25011.jpg|King Leodinas as Captain Hook Gargamelgrinningface.jpg|Gargamel as Mr. Smee Rex.jpg|Rex as Tick Tock the Crocodile Jeremy.jpg|Jeremy as Lost Boy 1 Taran.jpg|Taran as Lost Boy 2 christopherrobin.gif|Christopher Robin as Lost Boy 3 Aladdin.jpg|Aladdin as Lost Boy 4 Pinocchio.png|Pinocchio as Lost Boy 5 Cody.jpg|Cody as Lost Boy 6 baby bop.png|Baby Bop as Tiger Lily as The Indian Chief Blue.jpg|Blue as Nana Princess peach pic.png|Princess Peach as Mary Darling MarioMic.png|Mario as George Darling DickDastardly.png|Dastardly as Pirate 1 Muttley-picture.gif|Muttley as Pirate 2 Zilly.gif|Zilly as Pirate 3 Klunk.gif|Klunk as Pirate 4 HoodedClaw.JPG|Hooded Claw as Pirate 5 Bully_Brothers.jpg|Two Bully Brothers as Pirates 6 and 7 Cortextwinsanity.jpg|Dr. Neo Cortex as Pirate 8 Brio3.png|Dr. Nitrus Brio as Pirate 9 rayman_2_in_rayman_3.JPG|Robot Pirates as The Other Pirates Tantor.gif|Tantor as Singing Pirate with accordion Scuttle-the-little-mermaid-33988365-1280-720.jpg|Scuttle as Seagull numbuh_2_as_hippo_by_stonegate-d5c6rf7.jpg|Numbuh Two as a Hippopotamus Spyro_Cynder_Sparx_Mountain.png|Spyro, Sparx, and Cynder as The Ape Family 300px-Knaaren.jpg|Knaarens as Rhinoceros char_25010.jpg|Fisherman Bear as Bear Wampa-SWM80.jpg|Wampa as Surprise Animal 320px-Grand_Minimus_Woods_of_Light.jpg|Teensies as The Indians Princess Sally.png|Sally Acorn as Red-Haired Mermaid Wanda_Li.jpg|Wanda as Black-Haired Mermaid Phoebe.jpg|Phoebe as Blonde-Haired Mermaid 150px-May Anime Artwork.png|May Maple Jasmine.jpg|Jasmine as Other Red-Haired Mermaid as Other Black-Haired Mermaid as Other Blonde-Haired Mermaid Jeri_Katou.png|Jeri Katou HORTONHD3.jpg|Horton as Pirate with hot water kettle jessie__for_meme__by_riadorana-d48772y.png|Jessie as Indian Chief's Wife Blu.jpg|Blu as Brave amy-rose-at-the-beach-sonic-and-amy-3504783-640-480.jpg|Amy Rose as Squaw Lady Tremaine.jpg|Lady Tremaine as Brave's Mother-in-Law as Mr. Starkey Segment of: *A Julian14bernardino Christmas Gift Followed by: *Fox Ash Pan and the Villains See also: *Fox Ash Pan and the Villains *Leonidas (Hook) *Ash Pan in Return to Neverland *Thumbelina (Tinker Bell) *Piglet and the Neverland Pirates Category:Movies Spoof Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs